


Bound

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Happy, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has time, rope, and a couple of questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flesh).



> Beta-ed by Lyras

"Stop squirming!"

There was a strength in James's command that caused Sirius to obey instantly. It was only James who had ever been able to get Sirius to do anything without some sort of argument, however petty. And it was Sirius's acceptance of his place as James's lieutenant that had got him into this fix in the first place. He felt he should doubt his sanity, but he was distracted by the way James was looking at him—like a carcass on a hook.

Sirius's arms were held above his head by a length of soft rope looped over the top of the tall post at the corner of his bed. James had dared him to stand in one spot for twenty minutes (sixteen to go), and had tied him up as security. He had shortened the rope with a fancy piece of transfiguration, and Sirius was now standing on his toes, his heels slipping against the base of the bed.

"What are you trying to prove?" Sirius demanded.

James pursed his lips and pondered.

"How long do you reckon it would take you to get out of there?" he asked.

"Long enough to think of some really creative things to do to you when I did," Sirius said, gritting his teeth against the strain in his shoulders. "How do I get talked into these things?"

The question was mostly rhetorical, because Sirius never declined a dare or disobeyed a direct order from James, even when James was half dressed and dishevelled, like he was now. But James answered it anyway.

"I'm sure Remus would say that it was pride," he said. "But I think it's something else."

Sirius swallowed at the smooth, teasing tone in James's voice. He could imagine what he looked like—ridiculous—with his hands above his head and his hips tipped forward for balance. James was wearing his robes that had a tear in the sleeve, and when he scratched his head, Sirius could see his chest, and maybe, just maybe, James's nipple. The interest he had in that was definitely insane, but he'd stopped questioning it. The situation was almost entirely unpleasant, but the pleasant aspects of having the dormitory and James's attention to himself for a guaranteed three hours (two hours, forty three minutes to go; it had taken ten minutes to negotiate the conditions of the dare) were just enough to distract Sirius from the bite of the ropes around his wrists.  
Sirius tried to move his feet to stand up straighter.

"I told you to stop squirming," James said, too amused for Sirius's liking. "You look ridiculous."

"I look ridiculous anyway," Sirius retorted. "At least I can be comfortable."

"Would you like me to distract you?" James asked.

Usually, such an offer from James involved blowing something up, dying an article of Snape's clothing, or spiking the teachers' porridge with Babbling Brew. But there was an edge to James's tone that made Sirius swallow again and fight for a nonchalant tone.

"What did you have in mind?"

James sidled up to him, and while Sirius would normally have teased him about being able to move his hips like that, he found he couldn't speak.

"I think it's time," James began, his detached voice markedly at odds with the intensity of look, "that I knew exactly where the boundaries of this relationship were."

"That you knew?" Sirius repeated dumbly.

"I don't trust you to be reasonable," James said.

He stepped in close, his chest pressed against Sirius's upper arm. They were the same height with Sirius standing on his toes. Sirius had months of practising not getting hard at the thought of this, but he was not prepared to deal with the actuality. He tried again to pull his hands from his bonds and bit out a frustrated growl.

"You can't say it, can you?" James said.

His weight was warm against Sirius's side. Sirius tried to pull away, but he lost his balance; his heels slipped from their perch and he fell into James, his weight pulling on the rope. James helped him stand upright and then was even closer. Sirius did not close his eyes in defeat.

"If you could use your arms, you'd push me away," James whispered into his ear.

"Bloody right, I would," Sirius said.

"But you can't lie. You can't say, 'James, stop,' can you?"

Sirius really wanted to. But it would be lying, and lying to James was harder than saying no to him. Sirius wanted his hands back to push James away, but he was sure he would only use them to hold James close. He shook his head.

James sighed against him with relief, his weight and warmth smothering Sirius. Sirius almost laughed at the idea that James had anything to be uncertain about. But James's head was now resting against his shoulder, and Sirius could feel his lips, warm and dry, against his collarbone.

"James," Sirius said, barely managing to keep it from being a moan.

James turned his head to look him in the eye. Sirius closed his eyes before he managed to say, "please."

"Please what?" James asked.

"Untie me," Sirius growled.

"No. You still have," James checked his watch, "nine minutes left."

Sirius rolled his eyes. He dropped his head back and hit the banister with a loud 'thunk.' He swore and James laughed against his neck. Sirius tried to shrug him off.

"Stop squirming," James demanded. But his voice had lost its commanding tone.

Sirius's arms began to feel the strain of supporting James's weight as well as his own. James tucked his arms around Sirius for balance, and Sirius was happy to look ridiculous for another eight minutes, at least.


End file.
